


As Usual Styles Gets His Way

by ideel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideel/pseuds/ideel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night in leads to Harry and Liam getting a little heated on stage, who knew a movie could get both boys so worked up. Harry, that's who, because according to him "Styles always gets his way." </p><p>Inspired by the gif of Harry and Liam using their mic stands as stripper poles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Usual Styles Gets His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif http://parchedforpaynis.tumblr.com/post/66072010277. I wrote this while bored in class, so I apologize about the quality. It's also my first straight up Lirry smut fic, so there's that. Hope you like it though and feel free to share any ideas for improvement. Thanks. xx.

There’s very little that Harry couldn’t convince Liam to do. In fact, there is probably nothing Harry couldn’t convince Liam to do with a flash of his dimples. That’s how Liam found himself in bed with Harry watching a movie on their downtime in Japan. Here he was watching Magic Mike rather than enjoying a night out on the town with Niall or getting in an extra workout session. Harry had spent all morning convincing Liam to have a movie night with him. Liam had tried to resist for as long as possible, but once Harry flashed his signature dimpled smile Liam’s way, Liam knew he’d lost the battle. And when Harry followed that up by wrapping his long lean body around Liam’s slightly shorted muscular one, Liam was a goner.

“Fine, fine Harry, I’ll watch a movie with you tonight. But promise me you’ll stop begging and you’ll get off me, my back hurts.”

“Yes, thanks Li. You’re the best. Meet me in my room tonight after the concert.”

“Okay, just promise me it’s not one of your cheesy rom-coms.”

“It’s not exactly a rom-com. Plus Lou said it was really good and it has sexy dancers in it. I know you’re a fan of a sexy dancer.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight.”

Liam should’ve known better than to trust Harry with the movie selection because he was now stuck in bed watching a barely dressed Channing Tatum shaking his man bits.

“Haz, when you said there’d be sexy dancers, this wasn’t exactly what I expected.”

“Well Li, its not my fault you can’t appreciate sweaty shirtless men in fireman outfits.”

Liam huffed but made no attempt to get up since he knew it was futile. Especially since a shirtless Harry was pressed to his side and was now beginning to lightly stroke Liam’s hair. It felt really nice to be touched, so Liam just laid there. Eventually exhaustion kicked in and both boys ended up falling asleep before the end credits started to roll.

_____

Liam had been buzzing all day. He’d woken up next to Harry, well more like under him, but he wasn’t complaining. It seemed that somewhere during the middle of the night Harry had relocated to lying on top of Liam, using Liam’s chest as a pillow and sprawling his arms over Liam’s body. Liam couldn’t deny it had been one of the best nights of sleep he’d had in a while. It had been quite some time since he’d spent the night next to a warm body, especially one who knew just how to touch him. Harry’s light touches had Liam breaking out in goosebumps and an odd feeling appearing in the pit of his stomach. 

Liam’s excitement had transferred to his performance on stage. He took every opportunity he could to play fight with Niall or exchange caresses with Zayn or hip thrust with Louis. Twitter questions went rather quickly as the boys were told to keep them brief, since not everything would translate to the Japanese fans. So as Liam jumped up onto the floating platform and looked down at his mic stand, he got an idea. Suddenly, the dance moves he’d watched the Magic Mike guys do last night flashed into his mind. He decided to make good use of the mic stand wrapping his leg around the makeshift pole and spinning around it seductively. He made sure to throw a glance in Harry’s direction, but Harry seemed to ignore it. He tried not to pout as he started to sing Last First Kiss, directing his lyrics at Louis. Liam wasn’t quite sure why, but he was disappointed about the lack of reaction from Harry. He ended up feeling a bit frustrated and disappointed, but being the consummate professional he tried his best not to let it show. 

Liam decided to keep playing his little game and tried dancing, while holding onto the pole once again, glancing in Harry’s direction as he did. Harry didn’t spare him a look, but just as Liam was about to look away he noticed Harry begin to grind onto his own mic stand similar to how Liam had down earlier. Liam looked away but he could make out Harry continuing to grind on the pole and he could feel his body get excited. 

The concert continued on and Liam tried his best to keep his pants from getting any tighter and avoided any direct contact with Harry. He knew he’d have to play it cool for now, but his mind was racing with excitement at the prospect of spending some alone time with Harry once the show was over.

__

Liam found himself in the dressing room, gulping down some water while changing into some warmer clothes when Harry sauntered in, locking the door behind him.

“Haz, what are you doing?” Liam asked as he watched Harry walk towards him with a glint in his eye.

“Well, Li, I didn’t appreciate the teasing dance routine you put on out there. Didn’t know you’d pick all that up from the movie.”

“Oh, so you saw that did you, because you definitely pretended like you didn’t.”

“Well, Li, it was all I could to keep myself in check. I wanted to jump your bones right there and than. See what good use you could make of this hips and what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around me,” whispered Harry in a breathy tone right into Liam’s ear.

“Mmm, Haz. I want to show you.”

“You do, do you?”

“Yes, yes. Oh god yes.” Liam gasped out as Harry began to nibble on the sensitive spot right about Liam’s birthmark on his neck.

“Who knew all I needed to do to seduce you was have you watch a movie about male strippers,” said Harry with laugh as he continued to lick at Liam’s neck.

“You look so sexy, Li,” Harry said as he ran his hands over Liam’s broad shoulders and down his muscular back. Harry may have been an inch or two taller, but Liam was bulkier with the muscles of his arms and chest clearly defined. 

“So do you, Haz. You’re so damn beautiful.”

Harry slid his hands under Liam’s hoodie and rested them at his soft waist, covered by his tank top of choice. He moved his hands back up to Liam’s face, enjoying the feel of the stubble against his palms and leaned his head down slowly. Harry placed a soft kiss on Liam’s lips. Liam immediately returned the favor opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the kiss, deepening it and enjoying the sensations of Liam’s lips against his.

Harry reached between them and began to unbutton Liam’s jeans. Liam almost came in his jeans when Harry’s fingers went to work on his button and fly. He was working with only one hand, the other continuing to stroke up and down his back. With excruciating slowness, Harry eased the button and fly open, his hand brushing against Liam’s hardness through the soft cotton of his boxers. By the time Harry had unbuttoned Liam’s jeans, Liam’s underwear was soaked. Harry made quick work of pulling down Liam’s boxers and freeing his erection.

“God, you’re so big, Li.” Liam couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at Harry’s words. The two of them had fooled around before, but that was several months ago and it never involved anything more than a hand job here and there. There was never any kissing and they never took it any further.

At Liam’s reaction, Harry pushed him back a bit, so he ended up sitting on the sofa, and repositioned himself on his knees in front of Liam.

“You’re sure, yeah Li,” Harry gasped out as he started to stroke Liam with a light and hesitant touch. 

“I’ve never been more sure, Haz,” Liam got out in barely a whisper as he covered Harry’s hand with his own and helped hip find a rhythm that had Liam panting for breath.

“Haz, babe, I can’t hold off much longer,” Liam got out.

Harry kissed at Liam’s abs trailing his tongue down the sprinkle of hairs that made up Liam’s happy trail. “I want you to come, but not like this. I want you to come in my mouth.” 

Before Liam could respond, Harry lowered his head and took the tip of Liam’s hard-on into his mouth. He cupped Liam with his hands as he increased the suction gently, taking more of Liam into his mouth with each downward movement of his head. As Harry hallowed his cheeks and took Liam even further, Liam began to fell the familiar tightening in his stomach muscles. 

“Harry, I’m gonna cum,” Liam got out expecting Harry to back off and finish him with his hands. But Harry didn’t stop; instead he used his tongue to tease the hole at the tip of Liam’s shaft. Liam’s fists knotted into the material of the sofa as the first wave of his release hit. Harry’s held tight with his lips securely fastened around Liam, as his hips bucked under the intense pleasure. When Liam finally collapsed against the seat, Harry pulled off moving up to rest his forehead against Liam’s. 

“Oh, Li that was amazing. I, ughh, loved every moment of it.”

“I can make it even better for you,” said Liam in a husky whisper as he used his muscles to lift Harry down onto the sofa. Liam then made his way down the sofa leaving him leveled with Harry’s cock.

He lifted Harry’s shirt, tracing the butterfly tattoo with his tongue as his hands made quick work of undoing Harry’s pants.

“Off, Harry, get these off, “ Liam gasped struggling to pull off Harry’s super tight pants. That snapped Harry out of his thoughts as he yanked off his jeans and wriggled out of them.

Liam immediately began to mouth at Harry’s cock through the soft fabric of his boxers, leaving a distinctive wet spot from Harry’s leaking cock and Liam’s saliva. Harry couldn’t control himself from moaning out random words and sounds at the feel of Liam’s perfect lips on his cock. Just as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down a bit, he felt Liam work his boxers down and his hand make contact with his cock.

“Li, I won’t last long at all.” Harry got out already incredibly turned on from going down on Liam and the brief contact with Liam’s lips. Liam wasted no time taking Harry’s swollen cock deep into his throat, sporadically working his tongue onto Harry’s slit. 

Harry’s hands fisted into Liam’s hair as he bucked up, “Li, I can’t hold on any longer.”

Liam just smirked, his eyes crinkling in the way Harry loved, as Harry threw his head back and rode out his orgasm. Meanwhile, Liam frantically sucked Harry down further, swallowing all he could.

Once both boys were spent Liam made his way up towards Harry, pulling the younger boy for a kiss. Both boys tasting each other on their lips, the kiss was messy but passionate, leaving them both breathless.

As they pulled apart Liam smiled, “Guess you do know how to chose a good movie, Haz. Next time, I won’t protest as much.”

“You should know by now, Li. Styles always gets his way,” Harry returned with a grin.


End file.
